Animals
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex shows Ryan why it's never a good idea to hurt his partner. Slash, non-con.


**Story Title:** Animals

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Derek Corbin, Ryan Cruz

**Pairings: **MMG, Corbin/Cruz, Shelley/Cruz

**Rating: **MA

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine. If they were, you can bet your ass I'd be in a good mood 24/7. Instead they belong to themselves/TNA/each other.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, physical assault, non-con

**A/N: **Alright, peeps, I know this isn't on the prompt list, but it attacked me and wouldn't leave me the hell alone; it was literally crashing every other story I tried to write so here it is.

**A/N2: **I got the idea for this when I was watching AAW's Path Of Redemption 1/19/08, MMG vs NSE vs PT. At the end of the match, Corbin low blows Sabin and Shelley completely loses his shit. Well, an evil bunny attacked me at that point and went 'I bet Shelley didn't just leave it at that' and here we are. I'm going to apologize in advance if Corbin and Cruz are OOC; I've never written either one of them before and I'm not quite sure how they came out. For that matter, I'm not sure the Guns came out right, either. Anyway, enjoy, peeps, and let me know what you think.

Ryan walked across the parking lot, his shoulders hunched up against the cutting wind. Even if the nearest place to get beer was only a couple blocks away, he was going to kick Derek's ass for making him go. And what the fuck had he been thinking, wanting to walk over there?

Even as Ryan cursed his own stupidity, he heard someone come up behind him but before he could more then glance at them, he felt a hard punch to his temple and blacked out.

When he came to, Ryan's side felt like it was on fire; the stabbing pain every time he gasped for breath assured him that he had at least one broken rib.

He managed to get himself to his hands and knees only to get kicked again. Ryan couldn't help the whimper that escaped or the way he curled up in a ball.

"Look at him, crying like a little bitch," a familiar voice sneered right before someone stomped on his leg.

Ryan forced his eyes opened and looked up into the face of a very pissed off Alex Shelley.

"Shelley, what the -" He got interrupted by another kick -this one to his back- that made him moan again.

"Don't act all fucken coy," a new voice taunted him. Ryan didn't have to look around to know that the Guns were once again working together. "You know exactly why you're here."

"Jesus, guys," Ryan ground out, trying to keep back the groan that wanted to escape. Judging by the snickers coming from the other two men, he wasn't very successful. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My fucken problem," Alex spit out, grabbing a handful of Ryan's hair and yanking his head upright."Is that your god damned boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to kick Chris's balls into his throat."

Ryan barely had a second to digest Alex's words before he was being hauled to his feet and roughly dragged forward.

It wasn't until they dragged him to a car and tried to bend him over it that Ryan realized what the hell was going on and started fighting.

"Trust me, Cruz, fighting me is only going to make it worse," Alex snarled before punching him in the face and busting his nose open. "Now, just stop and take it like the little bitch that I know you are."

Alex shoved Ryan's face onto the hood of the car, cursing when Ryan placed his hands on the car and tried to push himself away from it. The only thing that accomplished was to rub his ass against the bulge he could feel in Alex's pants and he started panicking even more.

"What did I just fucken tell you?" Alex growled, wrapping his hand in Ryan's long hair and smashing his face into the hood at the same time Chris grabbed his arms and stretched them across the car, pinning Ryan's upper body with his weight on Ryan's wrists.

Dazed, Ryan could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. When he felt Alex pulling at his belt and tearing his jeans open, he raised his eyes and looked up at Chris helplessly.

"Help me, Chris," he pleaded, trying to get the older man to let him go. "Please, I didn't do anything."

Chris exchanged smirks with Alex before putting more pressure on Ryan's wrists. He crouched down until he was at eye level with him.

"Ryan, buddy, there's no help for you," Chris told him, a smug smirk twisting his lips. "Either try to enjoy yourself or just think of England until it's over."

He felt the cold air against his ass a second before Alex started pushing into him. Ryan closed is eyes, desperately trying to think of anything else except what was happening to him. Maybe if he thought hard enough -long enough- about something else, he would make up in bed, next to Derek, and this would all be some fucked up nightmare.

He could hear pained whimpers and moans that sounded hollow and far away to his ears; after a second Ryan was startled to realize they were coming from him. It seemed like an impossibly long time but eventually he felt Alex stretch over his body and instinctively Ryan tried to flinch away from him.

But Alex just absently smacked the back of Ryan's head before he laid his hand on top of Chris's. Chris stood up and, leaning over Ryan's prone body, met Alex half way for a long, intense kiss. Pulling back, Alex buried his face in Chris's neck, letting out a low moan of pleasure and Ryan could feel him releasing inside of him.

Suddenly, Chris let go of his wrists and moved until he was standing next to Alex again. Alex pulled out of Ryan with a grunt and fixed his pants. Ryan laid there, unable to move and barely believing it was finally over.

Chris turned him around and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling Ryan upright until he was looking at both of them.

"Tell your boyfriend the next time he touches my partner like that, he gets to watch a repeat of this little tryst. Got it?" Alex told him, his voice cold.

Ryan nodded frantically, ready to promise anything if it meant they would leave him alone.

"Good," Chris said, smacking Ryan's face a little when it looked like he was going to pass out. "Don't forget to tell him. Oh, and we'll see you next month, right?"

Laughing at the look of terror on his face, Chris let Ryan fall to the ground. Unable to catch himself -or even sit up at this point- Ryan laid on his side and watched the two of them walk away.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Chris throwing an arm around Alex's shoulders and pressing an affectionate kiss against his hair.


End file.
